sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Orange Julius
| founder = | location_city = Edina, Minnesota | location_country = United States | locations = 5,700 (2008) | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | industry = Beverages | products = Beverages | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | num_employees = 2,362 (2008) (less than 1 person per store) | parent = Dairy Queen | owner = Berkshire Hathaway | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = }} Orange Julius is an American chain of fruit drink beverage stores. It has been in business since the late 1920s. The eponymous beverage is a mixture of ice, orange juice, sweetener, milk, powdered egg whites and vanilla flavoring, similar to a morir soñando or orange Creamsicle. History , Singapore, housed together with a Dairy Queen]] The drink grew out of an orange juice stand opened in Los Angeles, California in 1926 by Julius Freed. Sales were initially modest, about $20 a day (equivalent to approximately $ }} in dollars ). In 1929, Bill Hamlin, Freed's real estate broker, developed a mixture that made the acidic orange juice less bothersome to his stomach. Freed's stand began serving the drink, which had a frothier, creamier texture. The sales at the stand increased substantially after the introduction of the new drink, going up to $100 a day. During the 1950s and 1960s, Orange Julius was sold at a variety of outlets, including state and county fairs and freestanding Orange Julius stands. The original stand also provided medicinal tonics and Bible tracts. Naming and mascot The Orange Julius was named the official drink of the 1964 New York World's Fair.Brown, Ellen, "Supercharge your immune system : 100 ways to help your body fight illness, one glass at a time", Beverly, MA : Fair Winds Press, 2008. . Cf. p.35. In the 1970s and early 1980s, Orange Julius beverage stands used the image of a devil with a pitchfork, similar to that of the Arizona State University mascot, Sparky, around an orange, with the slogan, "A Devilish Good Drink". The company later dropped the logo and slogan after threats of a lawsuit from the ASU alumni association. For a short period in the early 1970s, Orange Julius expanded into the UK and Dutch markets, with a fairly large restaurant in Golders Green, selling Julius Burgers as well as the classic orange drink, and a small outlet in the city centre of Amsterdam. However, this had gone by the mid-70s. Acquisitions In 1987, the Orange Julius chain was bought by International Dairy Queen. IDQ, and by inclusion since 1999, Berkshire Hathaway, owns the rights to all Orange Julius stores, and has expanded the chain so its drinks are included in many of its Dairy Queen mall stores, called Treat Centers. In 2004, Orange Julius launched a line of Premium Fruit Smoothies to compete with smoothie competitors such as Jamba Juice and Smoothie King. In 2012, Dairy Queen introduced the Orange Julius line in its restaurants. See also * Gibeau Orange Julep * Juice bar Notes Sources * Mariani, John F. (1999). The Encyclopedia of American Food and Drink. New York: Lebhar-Friedman. . . External links * Category:1926 establishments in California Category:Berkshire Hathaway Category:Companies based in Edina, Minnesota Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Fast-food chains of Canada Category:Fast-food chains of the United States Category:Fast-food franchises Category:Hot dog restaurants Category:Juice bars Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurants established in 1926